


The Trail we Blaze

by leafyxthiefy



Series: Rare Pairs Week 2016 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dreamworks Lyrics, Explorer AU, I just love these two okay, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, and jealous law is great, because he is a jealous little shit, but ace loves him, exploring and stuff, just two dudes going on an adventure, mystery with a dash of fluff, the road to el dorado - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: Ace and Law set out on a trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit, Day 5 is finally here!~
> 
> Song / Movie: The Trail we Blaze - The Road to El Dorado
> 
> Theme/Focus: Adventure / Island
> 
> Warning: Unbeta'd so yeah all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I own nothing in regards to One Piece or DreamWorks, enjoy!~

"Remind me why we're out here again, Ace-ya." a voice dangerously close to a growl asked, speaking much louder than he normally would due to the cacophony of sounds that seemed to emerge out of every possible crevice around them.

"Because the map said so." The freckled man stated with a playful roll of his eyes as he sidestepped what looked like a large puddle of sludge. "Ah, and because you love me. C'mon, don't sound so glum, it's not like you had anything better to do."

_Look out new world here we come_

_Brave, intrepid and then some_

"Actually, I was in the middle of looking through your case files, to see if there was any way we could make you less annoying, remember?" Law all but huffed out as he followed the shorter man deeper into the jungle.

Ace, however, just laughed. "Fuck Trafalgar I've never felt more loved in my life, I knew there was a reason I still kept you around."

"I was being serious." the older of the two grumbled under his breath, but kept pace easily enough. "Is there a reason as to why we had to fly all the way out to Little Garden on a weekday and go into the, may I remind you, _unexplored_ jungle without authorization from the World Government."

_Pioneers of maximum_

_Audacity whose resumes_

_Show that we are just the team_

_To live where others merely dream_

"Because Lawsie, we're Chasers! That's what we do! Or have you forgotten?" Ace replied and whirled on the other, repeating the same words Law was all too familiar with.

"And as Chasers it is our duty-no an _honor_ to go out and adventure into new lands and uncover its mysteries. Had we gone to the WG they would have taken months or even _years_ before we would be given proper authorization to get here. Besides it's not like we're doing anything illegal." Ace reasoned with a spring to his step.

_Building up a head of steam  
On the trail we blaze_

"Yes, yes it is Ace-ya." Law drawled with a shake of his head.

"Everything done outside of the law is considered illegal and not getting our licenses to be anywhere near this area means that we are doing something illegal." he added as he waved off a couple of lingering insects, careful not to kill them just yet since he had yet to see their role in the new ecosystem.

"Well, we're already here so…" Ace gave a cheeky grin, "nothing we can do now but keep on moving, c'mon the map says to go this way."

Law sighed knowing better than to suggest they backtrack and get the proper documentation for the exploration. Instead he asked. "And how exactly did you get this map if this area is unexplored?"

"I got it from Marco but, it only details up to the next point, so after that we're on our own." Ace replied and looked ahead, though that proved fruitless due to the dense foliage surrounding them from all sides.

"Of course you did." Law said with undisguised annoyance. "Even after the many times I've told you Phoenix-ya is not a reliable source of information."

"And I keep telling you his shit is credible, Law. You're just getting defensive again because you think he has a thing for me, but we both know it isn't true." Ace said as he skipped from a rising root onto a fallen log.

"He does. You'd see it too if you weren't so caught up in your own ego, Portgas-ya." Law huffed out and ignored the laughter that rose out from his lover.

"Seriously, I just don't see what you mean, Law. The guy barely looks in my direction much less try any moves that would even suggest he is even remotely interested. Not that I want him too;" Ace shrugged sweeping a large draping leaf to the side and letting Law pass through before taking point again. "I already found my better half, even though the guy can be kind of a grump and for some reason refuses to taste my bread."

Law stumbled in his stride and the utterly mortified look he gave Ace made the younger man laugh harder at the predicament. "As if bread wasn't bad by itself, but bread made by you? Portgas-ya, you don't know the meaning behind restraint when it comes to fire and ovens are by no means an exception. So yes, I'm sorry I do not want to kill myself with your charred poison."

Another laugh rang out from Ace, as he pocketed the map and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Fair enough. And will you look at that, we've made it to the end of the map, time to put our skills at work."

_Changing legend into fact  
We shall ride into history_

Law and Ace were what the world knew as _Chasers._ They belonged to small organization that specialized in exploring and researching certain parts of the world that were classified as uninhabitable due to the environment, the creatures that populated it, or because it was newly found.

Thus it was a Chaser's job to head into the unknown and see if it could serve a purpose to the world, such as a place of relocation, a place of resources and many other things that were just fancy terms for: how can we use it?

Normally Chasers worked in groups of two to five members depending on the severity of the case, and in their own assigned regions given by the World Government. But in this case, Ace and Law were working without the knowledge of their superiors, as one of them was extremely prone to do.

_Turning myth into truth  
We shall surely gaze_

Ace was darn good at his job, he was one of the top explorers that the organization had. Though many people attributed his success to one thing: his questionable upbringing in the some of the harshest conditions brought upon by his eccentric grandfather, who happened to be one of the top executives within the World Government.

Truth of the matter was, Ace just loved doing what he did, yes he was tougher because of how he was raised, but even if he had been brought up like his brother Sabo–pampered until he couldn't take it anymore–he was sure he would still be one of the best Chasers alive.

Law was also great at his job, he was more of a researcher than an explorer in their line of work, and he prefered working at the lab. However, there were times that the researchers were needed on site of the explored area and as such that had been how Law and Ace met a few years back.

Ace and Law hadn't exactly seen eye to eye back then, with Law being more reserved and well rather introverted; and Ace being more open and bold. Then couldn't have been more opposite from one another, but after a highly successful mission from the duo, they were paired up more and more frequently.

And during their missions, they became closer, became friends and soon enough they fell in love.

_On the sweet unfolding_  
_Of an antique mystery_

"So this is where the bird brain turned tail and ran." Law mused as he stared down into the dark crevice before them, and stepping back when a gust of wind flew up the fracture carrying with it the scent of sulfur.

Where Law made a displeased expression, Ace's eyes lit up with glee and excitement, "Which means that it's up to you and me to keep going, you know what they say about this place right Law? This is where it has been said that _everyone_ originated from. Think of all the cool ruins we could find, and…" Ace paused to wiggle his eyebrows. "We might even find some of those nifty coins you like to collect."

_All will be revealed_  
_On the trail we blaze_

Law's frown deepened, though temptation glittered in his golden gaze, "While I do wish to find out more about Little Garden, there's a restriction on this island Ace-ya. The sulfur itself indicates that there is at the very least a dormant volcano on this island. But by the scent of it, I believe it's active, not about to explode and destroy us where we stand active, but awake. We should have backup."

"Backup for what Law? We can do this all on our own!" Ace protested and crossed his arms over his well defined chest. "We don't need anyone else stepping into this case, you and I are perfectly capable of scoping out the area and setting the grounds for step 2."

"But you fail to realize that we are doing this off the record." Law retorted and sighed,

"Ace, what exactly is going on here? While we all know that you are rebellious, even you have to admit that going into this uncharted territory is unsafe. Which brings me to believe that Phoenix-ya really didn't give you that map because even as annoying as he is, even he wouldn't place a fellow Chaser into danger, not without tagging along. So no one knows that we're here, do they?"

When Ace failed to answer, Law had gotten his answer. "If something were to happen to either you or me, no one would be aware of it. So before we go another step, what really is on this island that you didn't tell me?

_Paradise is close at hand_  
_Shangri-la the promised land_  
_Seventh heaven on demand_  
_Quite unusual nowadays_

Ace scratched the back of his head and pressed his lips together in thought. "I really do want to tell you, Law. But, see the thing is… the end is a surprise and I don't want to ruin it. But everything you've heard of this island isn't true. My mom and Roger used to come here all the time before they had me. So yeah, I didn't get the map from the Pineapple, I got it from my mom's Chaser stash."

Law stared at Ace for a long moment before he let his shoulders fall. "Okay then, we'll continue, but the moment this little expedition of yours we are pulling back and getting _clearance_ if you want to return, deal?"

_Virgin vistas, undefiled_  
_Minds and bodies running wild_  
_In the man behold the child_  
_On the trail we blaze_

"Deal!" Ace agreed and the resulting smile that appeared on his lips relaxed Law further. Placing his trust on Ace and following him once more as the younger of the two headed further into the unknown.

_The trail we blaze_  
_Is a road uncharted_  
_Through terra incognita to a golden shrine_

There was no denying that Ace was a great Chaser, he could find a way out of nearly every situation, but when no map and no directions were thrown into the mix, things got a whole lot more interesting.

Twice they had to backtrack when they kept running into the same moss covered boulder, and when they reached a cliff, Ace proclaimed that they had gone too far. While Ace laughed at the predicament, Law hung his head exasperatedly, and though he did have half a mind to call the mission to a close, he knew that it meant a lot to his boyfriend, and thus reserved his comments.

_No place for the traveler_  
_To be faint-hearted_  
_We are part of the sumptuous grand design_

By midday they were back on track and Ace was balancing himself on a winding bridge left behind by people of hundreds of years back. They crossed one at a time, cautious step after cautious step, and when they reached the other side, the triumphant smile that Ace gave Law melted away all of his past annoyance.

After that bridge, the journey was much smoother. Ace began to navigate the land as if he had been there many times before. He pointed out the sinkholes, and the native poisonous plants that littered the island. A few times he had to give up a few snacks to the creatures that came to close to them, and it seemed that even his narcolepsy was aboard with his plan, for it showed up at the most opportune moments.

While Ace took his forced nap on Law's lap, the tattooed man took the quiet moments to think about their journey, adding their stops, twists and turns to the mental map he was tracking in his mind. He couldn't entirely help the habit, he was a researcher and it had been engraved into his soul since joining.

_Shangri-la the promised land_  
_Seventh heaven on demand_

Soon enough, Ace came back to himself and stole a kiss from the unsuspecting researcher before hopping onto his feet and dragging Law along for the last stretch of the hike.

"Just a little more Law, we're almost there." Ace assured him, answering the unspoken question in Law's eyes.

"But where exactly is _there?_ " Law questioned not for the first time, and again he received the same answer.

"You'll see."

_Quite unusual nowadays_  
_Virgin vistas, undefiled_  
_Minds and bodies running wild_  
_In the man behold the child_  
_On the trail we blaze_

Law of course had no choice but to listen to his boyfriend as they continued further into the place that no longer seemed to be unfamiliar to Ace. And the sights that they shared on the remainder of their journey were stunning. Some of them were too beautiful for words, they were the embodiment of mother nature. Every pure aspect that came with the world around them and its living organisms surrounded them, and it nearly made Law forget that there were cities out there, entire places populated with people that lives in iron, plastic, and concrete.

_Changing legend into fact_  
_We shall ride into history_  
_Turning myth into truth_  
_We shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding_  
_Of an antique mystery_

It wasn't until they reached a waterfall, that Ace stopped and turned to him, smile still as bright as the day they met; but unlike that day it didn't vanish. The smile was there to stay.

"Just one more turn Law." Ace spoke over the roaring of the falls and held out his hand to Law, who took it without hesitation and allowed himself to be lead once more. Ace walked deliberately towards the waterfall, and without a falter in his step he lead them behind it, Law was rather surprised, but didn't say anything as they walked into the hidden cave.

Their steps echoed along the dark corridor, but that soon ended as they approached the light at the end of the tunnel. Law of course was skeptical, but he remained silent, trusting Ace wholeheartedly as they reached the destination his boyfriend had in mind.

Five steps later, Law and Ace stood at the mouth of the cave, pure awe bringing their jaws down to the floor.

The place before them was nothing short of paradise. The walk there had been beautiful of course, but none of those sights held a candle to this place. The tunnel lead to a dome of sorts, surrounded at all sides by the volcanic rock that had built over the ages. Water from the falls dribbled down and fed the plant-life, while crevices and skylights allowed the sun to share its energy down there. Fruit trees and flowers alike rose from the ground to decorate the expansive place, overtaking the small hut that laid to the side of the entrance.

It took a while, but eventually Law was able to pry his eyes away from the beauty of nature and turned to Ace who smiled at him. "My parents used to crash here a lot, you know before… and I only just found out about it, so I wanted to see it, and share it with you."

"Ace-ya, I don't know what to say...thank you."

"Just say: yes." Ace replied.

"What will I be agreeing to, exactly?" Law asked.

"This isn't the only thing I wanted to share with you Law, I want to share everything with you, I want to ask you; Marry me?" Ace asked, all the while settling down on one knee and a small opened box in one hand.

_All will be revealed_  
_On the trail we blaze_  
_On the trail we blaze_

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, who gave me the right to that ending?
> 
> I have been itching to write this one lol, but it wasn't coming out right, I went through like two pairings before I was like, you know what? I'm bringing back my love for my AceLaw OTP and viola! Mystery fluff! And can I just say that i really really love The Road to El Dorado and MiguelxTulio is the most amazing OTP? yes yes yes, awesome!
> 
> Anyway I'll stop while I'm ahead, please let me know what you think? Thank you and see you next time!~ [P.S. I'll be skipping day 6 for now because I couldn't find a good song/pairing for it, so if you's like to suggest one feel free to do so, all I ask is that you suggest if I like it, I'll do it. Sound good?]


End file.
